The Joke is on Them
by Scrambled Berries
Summary: It's April Fool's Day and the twins are looking for some fun.  Entails; Rane, the Tweedles, Wes and David.


One upon a certain day, two identical boys ran along a corridor, looking for two of their close friends. They had an awesome idea for a prank, but they did need some help. That's why they were running as fast as they could.

With a loud, "March Hare!" and an equally as loud "Hatter!" They burst through the door and they both claimed a bed for their own and pounced.

Fortunately the two boys who were the actual owners of the two beds were already awake, and were giggling from their hiding spot behind a curtain. "April Fools!" The giggling boys said, while the identical boys wiped some whipped cream from their faces.

The giggling boys had put two pies on their pillows, which the identical boys had landed in face first.

"Well, I guess we should have expected that, right Ethan?" Ethan licked his fingers and walked over to his brother. "You okay?" He wiped some whipped cream from his brother's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled and then locked his eyes with the still giggling boys who were now on the floor. He then looked from the pies to the boys and then back to Evan. "Ready?"

"Of course." Evan replied. They both got their pies and walked slowly to the boys on the floor. It was payback time. Afterwards the four of them cleaned each other up, (they used loads of tongue, but no surprises there) and the twins told them about a prank they wanted to pull on a certain dormouse.

Later on that certain day, Shane was skipping to the Art Room. Reed had asked him over for a paint date. He liked those kinds of dates. He liked to just have some colourful fun with Reed, but he loved the cleaning up afterwards. They always made a mess of things, which he was very happy about.

Opening the Art Room door he expected to see Reed standing in front of a canvas painting another masterpiece. What he got was Reed sitting on the floor legs stretched wide and sucking on a paint bottle.

"No! What? Whatareyoudoing?" He rushed forward and snatched the bottle out of Reed's mouth.

Reed looked alarmed at first but pouted soon afterwards, "Why did you take it away? It tasted so good."

Shane stared at Reed and touched the smaller boy's forehead, "Are you sick? Did you drink something you shouldn't have? Did the Tweedles give you something to eat that looked a bit funny? Oh gosh, we need to go the hospital!" He started to crouch down to pick Reed from the floor, but Reed stopped him by flailing his arms and falling backwards.

"Shane! I'm fine!" Shane wouldn't stop panicking so he did the only thing that would guarantee to make Shane stop talking. He got up and kissed him. Hard.

When Reed pulled back, Shane was looking at him a bit dumbfounded. It was probably because this was the first time Reed initiated a kiss. "You taste like a cupcake."

Reed gave a small giggle at that. "You want some more?" He lightly took the alleged acrylic paint bottle from Shane's fingers and put a little on his own finger. "Here, trust me." He put his finger in front of Shane's mouth. When Shane wouldn't open his mouth, he put his finger on Shane's bottom lip. "I promised you, it's not paint. Lick it."

Reed blushed a little after saying that, but he told his heart to calm down. It was all to reassure Shane that he wasn't a mental case.

Shane gave a small sigh and carefully licked his bottom lip. His eyes widened when the taste hit tongue. "But how?"

Reed shrugged his shoulders, "I'm guessing the twins have something to do with them, since they told me to have some delicious fun with the acrylics. And when I started to paint with them it didn't look right." Reed blushed a little harder and added, "The bottles also had a sticky note on them that said 'Eat Me' and um, this one says 'Shane Would Enjoy This One'…" He quickly looked away.

"Because its cupcake flavoured? Yeah, I do love cupcakes… Wait… What?" He was almost afraid his eyes would fall out since he kept widening them so much, but he didn't care, he looked at Reed's blushing face and slowly a mischievous grin made a presents on his face.

He leaned a bit forward and growled in Reed's ear, "What do you say we go and have some fun with these?"

Much later on that certain day, four boys were standing against a wall. Two of them looked a bit uncomfortable and murmured that they had to go and feed their flowers. While the other two identical boys remained and stared at a door.

Various noises came from said door; mostly you could hear a rhythmic pounding sound. Other noises included; heavy breathing, moans, grunts and shouts of names.

"I guess, our plan worked."

"I guess so."

"Shall we go?"

One boy nodded his head and linked his arm with his brother's. "Let's go."

Though their prank took a slightly different turn, they were still pleased with the results. Very pleased indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this for April Fool's Day (obviously) and I hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**The characters belong the CP Coulter I just like to play with them.  
><strong>


End file.
